The reliability of a solder joint structure including a soldering unit and a metal bump may be degraded by the formation of an oxide layer on the surface of the metal bump. Although noble metals may be used to prevent the formation of such oxide layers, their use often entails additional materials, processes and fabrication costs. There is thus a need for improved methods of inhibiting the formation of oxide layers on metal bumps.
The inventive concept provides preservative films, useful for inhibiting the formation of oxide layers on metal bumps, methods of forming solder joint structures and devices formed using such methods.